


【蛋维】星界巡行

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，全文六千字一发完，8月17日首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。七夕贺文，一场由星辰与月莲牵起的情缘，即便是失去了猎物也要找到活下去的意义啊





	【蛋维】星界巡行

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·私设蛋维是抗燃期间的秘密lovers，也滚过床单很多次了的关系  
> ·时间设定在泰达希尔之燃与黑海岸的争夺战之间  
> ·台服翻译

星界巡行。

 

<<  
角鹰兽嘶鸣着在一块还算平坦的裸露岩石上落下。海浪不断卷着木炭的残片拍打在岩石上，将原本厚实青绿的苔藓与零星的藤虎撞得一片狼藉。一双套着银色钢靴的脚刚踏上这块岩石，就踩碎了一块木炭，黑色的污痕伴着海水粘稠的泡沫嵌进靴子的缝隙里。  
玛翼夫·影歌垂眸甩甩脚尖，很快昂起头，将实现投向天穹中的一片绯红。  
泰达希尔燃烧了一个月。它还在燃烧。  
十五年前它还是诺达希尔的幼枝，被范达尔·鹿盔从海加尔山带来，投入迷雾之海的波浪。诸神祝福，它生长到可与母枝媲美的长度，宏伟的躯干支撑起夜精灵大理石的国都和月神纯白的梦境，群星为她加冕。哪怕她再讨厌和泰兰妲的姐妹会还有那群长老和德鲁伊为伍，第一次看到泰达希尔，她仍然发出了赞叹。  
它被烧掉了。被那群自名为部落的野兽。  
永恒燃烧的树冠现在只是稀稀落落地降下带着火星的阵雨，凭她的身手，足以在已经化为废墟的鲁瑟兰村自由行走。于是玛翼夫松开了角鹰兽的缰绳，一个人走了进去。  
半个月前，泰达希尔和梣谷被攻克的消息终于传到了破碎群岛的看守者据点。她们队里那个叫林荫谷的新兵在她面前立正站好，用冷静的声音报告战况，脸上泪痕交错。杉多玛法里恩的使者守在看守者之塔的门外，给了她一封信。  
一种坚硬继而破碎的触感从她脚底下传来。玛翼夫低头，发现是一具早已焦黑的夜精灵尸体。她踩碎了对方的腕骨。伸出的手探向前方，然而前方什么都没有，只有空阔冰冷的海面。  
她把脚收回来，又跨过去，继续行走。  
鲁瑟兰村作为火炮和坠落的树冠最先砸到的地方，已经完全被摧毁了。曾经通往达纳苏斯的传送门已经毁弃，月井也全部干涸。四周只有一片荒芜的灰黑与炭火的猩红。  
突然，月井方向一抹淡蓝的微光吸引了玛翼夫的视线。她觑着眼睛，朝那抹极易被忽视的光走过去。  
她踏上被熏黑的月井石，接着就看见了在月井最中间的一滩小小的水洼。  
是月井水！玛翼夫在心中惊呼了一声，迅速踏到井中，在那潭奇迹般幸存的小水洼前跪下。  
幽蓝的微光从水中不断泛出，化为萤火般的光点，轻轻飞旋上升，在空气中消散。在水洼中央，甚至开着一朵只有四分之一个手掌大的白色水生小花。玛翼夫认不出来这是什么花，只是觉得有点熟悉。  
她跪在原地，摘下头盔仔细端详着。  
过了一会儿她想起来，这是在她还是伊露恩姐妹会的高阶祭司的时候，在王都的月神殿花园水池中经常能看见的一种小莲花。大家叫它闪光月莲。每到夏夜，这种小花会铺满整个花园水池的水面，莹莹月白的光泛起，像是星星，又仿佛是白夫人的碎片。  
那已经是很久，很久以前的事情了。  
在精灵们还未曾遭遇过任何悲剧的侵袭的时候，他们仿佛永远歌唱，永远青春，永不死亡。  
一片燃烧的木炭落在离玛翼夫只有几公尺的地方，巨响让她回过神来，重新望向天空。在风的影响下，有更多的碎片掉了下来。她全然忘记了万年战斗给她烙下的闪躲本能，伸手护住了那朵月莲。  
就在她碰到花瓣的一瞬间，视野骤然陷入纯粹的黑暗。  
玛翼夫在短暂的错愕后立刻跳起来，摆好了战斗姿态。  
果然！  
她咬牙切齿地想，这果然是个陷阱。在燃烧了一个月的岛屿上，不可能还有月井水留下，更不可能有那种娇贵的月莲生存。敌人一定就躲在暗处伏击。  
黑夜曾经是夜精灵最佳的斗篷，但当她的手中不再有灯笼的时候，黑暗就成为了可怕的敌人。她现在甚至不知道埋伏者到底在哪里——周围只有漆黑，连一丝风声都没有。她不知道等了多久，开始发现听不见自己的心跳。  
一种恐惧漫了上来。  
就在这时，一点一点微渺的星光突然从她眼前亮起，光芒渐渐扩大，在她眼前揭开一条星河。  
有一只手从她背后伸来，轻轻挽起她的一缕银发。  
玛翼夫几乎是同一时间握紧月环旋刃转身甩了过去，被那只手用力握住了手腕。  
一张脸——她熟悉到厌烦，看一眼都要恼火的脸——出现在她面前。  
“……伊利丹！？”  
她终于说出了自登上泰达希尔以来的第一句话。

<<  
这是幻象。她想。  
伊利丹已经留在——不，他已经死了。他已经死在万神殿之座、死在那个她甚至都没有机会踏上的地方，那个她永远都追击不到的地方了！  
这一定是幻象，她必须把他给尽快杀了。于是玛翼夫又用力挣了挣手臂。奈何她从来都没比过伊利丹的力气，恶魔猎人的幻象纹丝不动，甚至还用他那令她最熟悉也最厌恶的皱着眉头的表情凝视着她，手臂的肌肉很快在掣肘中拉伤，她的眼泪在疼痛出现的瞬间掉下。  
“你到底是什么东——”她的咒骂被堵在嘴里。幻象用力啃咬舔吻着她的嘴唇。熟悉的硫磺气息灌进女猎手的肺，津液顺着她的嘴角滑下，和下巴上的泪水混在一起。  
这真的是幻象吗？  
如果是敌人……也能够探知到他们之间真实的关系吗？  
伊利丹放开了她，在交缠混合的呼吸声中小声呵斥着：“我还想问你呢，你怎么来了？”  
“……什么？”守望者被这莫名的反问弄得十分困惑，“什么意思，这是哪里？”  
恶魔猎人的神情变得有些复杂。他松开了守望者的手：“这儿是……星界深渊。万神殿途径的一个地方。我也不确定具体是哪里。”  
“这里是万神殿……？！那，那萨格拉斯呢？预言者说你——”  
“萨格拉斯？”伊利丹好像明白了点什么，“那已经是差不多一万年前的事了。又一个一万年，神殿最后的建筑崩塌之后这里就是一个超越时间的力场了。我一个人记不太住到底是多久。”  
玛翼夫愣住了。  
“不可能。”她摇着头，语气果断，“不可能。我——联军还是两个月前才结束了远征回到艾泽拉斯，你——不可能。泰达希尔也才烧了一个月而已。我们从艾泽拉斯还能看到万神殿的光。”  
她不顾眼中的晶莹液体，昂着头，倔强而傲慢地宣判。  
“蠢女人。你知不知道万神殿和阿古斯离艾泽拉斯到底有几万光年的距离。”他脸上难得出现了一点纯粹的笑，又很快消失，重又变成那副有些严肃又愤怒的表情，“你说，泰达希尔怎么了？”  
玛翼夫盯着他的脸没有回答。  
伊利丹的眉头绞得更紧。他们所站立的宇宙的深黑突然泛起涟漪，很快，他们脚下倒映出泰达希尔永燃的破碎镜像。  
“是部落。”玛翼夫低语，“我……我当时并不在黑海岸。刚刚我抵达泰达希尔，没过多久就到了这里。”  
伊利丹没说话。他的角因低头的动作缠住了女猎手的头发，长长的银丝挂在他的犄角上。他抬起头，捏住她的下巴，蹭掉了泪水：“发生了什么。”  
“部落和联盟开战了。玛法里恩和泰兰妲没守住北卡林多，全线撤往东部王国。”女猎手淡紫色的瞳孔中渗出月亮的微光，平静的声音中蕴含着不易察觉的愤怒，“夜精灵死伤惨重。”  
群星在她的眼中掀起巨浪，语速越来越快。  
“冷静点，玛翼夫。”他察觉到了她情绪的波动。  
“两个月前还在联军中为抵御燃烧军团共同奋战的那些家伙，全都丢下了共同的战旗，去争夺艾泽莱晶岩了。苏拉玛尔归顺了部落。我们，”她深吸了一口气，曾经夜精灵帝国的景象和过去一万年的纷繁历史一幕幕浮现在她的脑海，最后全为她眼前这个男人的脸替代。她知道为什么伊利丹不让她跟着去阿古斯，因为一旦他要选择留下或自我牺牲，她也绝不可能回到艾泽拉斯。  
所以她被留下了，被留在一个从这里出发连光都要全速奔跑一万年才能抵达的地方，眼见她的囚徒与万神殿的星光离她越来越远、泰达希尔燃烧毁灭、曾经立誓要守望的无数同胞的生命葬送在迷雾之海、脆弱的灵魂幽光恸哭着飞向天穹！  
她的声音颤抖起来：“我们什么也没有守住！”  
伊利丹再度用吻锁住她的控诉。他这次吻得更加用力，几乎是要直接将她吃拆入腹。半恶魔的牙齿尖锐，磕破了她的嘴唇，铁锈味混合着在他们口腔里蔓延。玛翼夫好不容易推开了他，喘息用瞪视斥责他的冒犯，又很快被他按住后脑勺再度索吻。  
于是她抖抖索索地抱住他的脖子，就像落入迷雾之海的逃生者抱紧唯一的浮木。

<<  
伊利丹比她高了太多，在漫长的求救般的亲吻结束之后，她才发现自己已经被对方抱起、双脚离地了。燃烧的世界树的倒影在他们脚下消失。此间只有安静的星光。  
女猎手的嘴唇被吮得红肿湿润。他们温热的呼吸胶在一起，于是当伊利丹的手顺着她没有铠甲覆盖的腰背滑进后胸甲的时候，她也没有感到多奇怪。  
反正他们也不是没做过这种事。她想。  
她的盔甲被解除了——谁知道这家伙用了什么见不得人的法子，反正那些厚重的钢甲在他手指所及之处统统消失，只剩下她贴身的布衫挂在身上，由肩及胸的一大片泛着浅紫的白皙肌肤掩映其间。他把她往上抬了抬，她会意，从善如流地将劲瘦纤长的双腿盘到了他的腰上。  
这次轮到她有些慌张而焦急地吻过去了。他们的体温比刚才更热，伊利丹身上的那股恶魔的气味挥之不去，让她讨厌的同时又有些混乱，只是一味地用舌头搅到对方嘴里，然后在舌尖被他舌头上的倒刺钩痛的时候退回自己的阵地。对方曾用一种微妙的眼神看着她说她擅长引诱、不妨当个魅魔——当时她捂住酸痛的腰把旋刃往他头上执去，削掉了他犄角的一个小尖儿。  
他一手按着她的脖子，一手托在她屁股底下，大拇指还不老实地在她腿间轻轻刮挲。在她呼气的声音带上一点喉咙里发出的呼噜声的时候，他撤下按住她脖子的手，顺着光滑的流畅的脊背向下探入她的股间。  
粗糙的手指挤进她的身体时玛翼夫发出了一声轻呼，入口立刻收紧，绞住了将近一季未曾造访的“入侵者”。当然，不知道是不是觉得她并不会在意这种小痛，伊利丹是从来都不曾因为她的痛呼而停止的。他放开她的嘴唇，转而啃咬着她的脖子，把手指伸进更深的地方。但他毕竟不是完全的恶魔，尖锐坚硬的指甲用尽可能轻柔的力道搔刮着她的内壁，很快，他便如愿以偿地感受到指尖的湿滑黏腻。几下伸缩捻转之后，他确定她已经逐渐被打开了。  
“抱好了，别掉下去。”他哑着嗓子，抽出手指碰了碰她的阴蒂，接着便解开了自己的腰带。高涨的武器立刻顶上了她濡湿的入口，为接下来的进攻蓄势待发。  
玛翼夫感觉到了那个她还算熟悉的顶端——热到可以说发烫的地步，柔软又坚硬，蕈状体下一圈带着恶魔化后皮肤的钝角刺，曾经让她一败涂地乃至不得不哭着投——不，她没投降。  
她的脸颊上出现了介于绯红与暖紫之间的雾色，有些别扭地动了动腰。  
伊利丹立刻握着她的腰挺了进去。久不开拓的柔软穴道被骤然顶开，带来的撕裂感让坚不可摧的女猎手差点勒断情人的脖子。  
“你——啊——你就不能慢一点吗！？”疼痛让她的背部一阵痉挛，她攀过去狠狠咬了一口他最受不了别人碰的耳垂，被后者一巴掌拍在臀瓣上。  
“一、万、年。”他一边持续进攻一边粗喘着强调，“你没准备好，我可准备好了。”  
玛翼夫在他持续的侵入中绷紧了背，持续撕裂的痛感让她不由自主地夹住他的腰往上逃，奈何恶魔猎人掐住她的胯，让顶端仍然卡在她的入口。角刺研磨着她敏感的薄膜，在她每一个打颤微微动摇的时候造成强烈的触感。伊利丹只停了大概十秒钟左右，便再一次冲了进去。  
就在玛翼夫咬紧牙关想要承住这次的剧痛的时候，对方却轻易地滑了进来——她的身体在刚才已经分泌出了足够的爱液，让恶魔猎人的“武器”能轻而易举地攻城略地，直接享受深处的温软、拥挤与潮湿。她头一次痛恨起自己的适应性，并产生了一种被自己的身体背叛的感觉。  
半恶魔发出短促的喟叹。  
伊利丹用双手托着她的腿根，把她的双腿分得开了些，又往里面挤了挤，女猎手的声音便不再仅仅是痛苦了。她的眉毛向下撇着，眼睛紧闭——他见过她这种表情，这是她开始渐入佳境的标志。哪怕这是一万年之后他也记得清清楚楚。  
就像他记得两万年前她将自己收监的第一日生气又得意的表情一样。  
玛翼夫的手抠住恶魔猎人的背肌和翅膀根部。尽管不愿承认，但她确实感觉到身体里的硬物从一个最契合的角度嵌了进来，她仍能感受到那些凸起的角刺与过于粗壮的茎体引起的被打开的感觉，但那体热却化解了异物的不适感，仿佛她的体内落进了一颗西沉的太阳。她的骨骼在融化。  
她双腿一哆嗦往下打滑，那根才被吞入了四分之三的阴茎立刻整根插入了她的身体，一声尖叫从她的喉咙里溜出来，被吞进另一个人嘴里。  
伊利丹捞着她，开始不断向上挺腰。她断断续续低吟着，表情愈发混乱。她被抱得更加贴近对方，体位的细微变化却带来了明显的感受：她能够感觉到青筋跳动的粗大茎体在入口穿梭摩擦的触感，也能感觉到他的角刺刮擦着细嫩的肉壁，搅动着黏腻温暖的体液，勾出她曾经并不熟悉的快乐和在暗处低鸣咆哮的欲望。下腹的鼓胀感在他顶撞着子宫颈的时候愈发明显，她忍不住掰着他的犄角，在令人战栗的快感中把手指插进他的头发。  
“叫出来吧。”他的嗓音嘶哑，把带着燃烧气息的呼吸喷在她脖子上，她生气地又咬了一口他的耳朵还击：“想都别想！混蛋——啊！唔——”突然加快的抽插让她不小心泄露了一声呻吟，她立刻闭上了嘴。  
“我让你……叫出来！”他用力向上一挺，剧烈的撞击带来灭顶的痛与满足，她张大了嘴却发不出一丝呻吟，只能发出断气般的喉音。  
他彻底抛弃了原先小打小闹似的抽动频率，开始托着她快速大开大合起来。高频而剧烈的抽插在她体内燃起野火，她像是也变成了永恒燃烧的星光森林，灼热的酥麻感从下身扩散着，顺着神经的河流迅速蔓延到四肢百骸，甚至连她的指尖都开始发麻。  
她的嘴微微张开，被他用尖锐的牙齿衔住，不断啮噬着。呼吸声间杂着糜乱的呻吟四散而去，他们交合在星辰流浪的角落，她眯着眼睛，看见群星。黯淡的星河闪耀着光芒愈发盛大。  
她惊叫着推拒起来。可怖的羊角恶魔握紧了她的腰肢将她钉死在自己的身体上，他的手臂肌肉爆起，仿佛拥有无限的力量，能将她彻底撕碎，也能将一切恐惧、痛楚、困顿彻底撕碎。他急速在她的甬道里来回鞭笞，不断占有她、侵吞她，直到她在狂热的快感中完全失去了对自己的掌控权。  
痉挛。  
从一根血管、一条神经开始，痉挛扩散。她弓起了背，漂亮的小腿弧度优美，悬在半空。在情欲的海啸的顶峰，她无意识地抽搐着哭喊起来。  
“为什么——所有的、一切都——啊……”  
为什么他们一生所流的血与泪，都换不来卡多雷的安宁；为什么他们牺牲了一切，却得到这样的结果？  
她的怨侣将她紧紧抱着，吻着她的侧脸，在她耳边用嘶哑的声音宣告着：  
“你的远征还未结束……你还要守护卡多雷……守望……群星。”

<<  
玛翼夫浑身一震，视野突然恢复了明亮。或者说，太亮了。  
周围仍然是闷燃的泰达希尔和鲁瑟兰村，小小的闪光月莲在她手掌的遮蔽下微微发光，爆裂声仍然不绝于耳。  
她的额头上沁出了细汗，让人分不清到底是因为一场绮梦还是燃烧的环境让她变成了这样。但如果是梦，这也太真实了。那种情事后充溢着四肢百骸的懒倦与餮足感让她几乎站不起来。  
就因为这点痛苦，所以不得不寻求情——不……寻求庇护与肉体上的安慰吗？  
……太丢脸了。她闭着眼睛，抹去额头上的汗。  
“玛翼夫！玛翼夫你在哪儿！”忽然，身后传来了呼唤她的声音。她心里一惊，回头望去，看见她的弟弟亚罗德·影歌正在鲁瑟兰废墟中四处穿行张望。  
“亚罗德。”她回应着，朝他招招手，“……你怎么也在这里？”  
亚罗德匆匆朝她跑来：“杉多告诉我，让我去看守者之岛。我听说你知道泰达希尔的事情之后就赶来了，所以我也追来了。”他看着她跪在地上还有些恍神的样子，叹了口气，“你还好吗？姐姐。”  
杉多……  
玛翼夫想起来玛法里恩和泰兰妲的联名信中的请求。  
“守望者玛翼夫，我们恳请你重新回归夜精灵——哪怕只有这一次，与联盟，我们的盟友一道，为了逝往的同伴的安息，再次守护幸存的同胞。”  
她还是守望者。守望者玛翼夫·影歌。  
她深深呼吸，低下头，用随身携带的玻璃瓶将那一小潭月井水和月莲装进瓶中，对亚罗德伸出手：“抱歉，扶我一把。”  
亚罗德把她拉起来。也许是她跪得太久了，有些踉跄，但看守者领袖很快站稳了脚跟，她把小瓶子收好，严肃地看着亚罗德：“带我去暴风城吧。”  
“好……什么！？”亚罗德突然反应过来，“姐姐，你愿意加入了吗？”  
“带我去找玛法里恩和泰兰妲。”她简短地表明了要求，微微抬高下巴。  
“我明白了。”亚罗德克制不住微笑，他转过身，脚步轻快地跨过焦黑的树枝，朝两人的角鹰兽跑去。  
玛翼夫一边走，一边抬起头。  
在逐渐转为暗红的夜空中，星星出来了。

 

End


End file.
